Deception
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake goes to Ambrosia for some female company only to find out he's been deceived.


It had been a rough day, no week by the time Snake made it back to civilization. It always was after a run into the "Forbidden Zone" as some of the east coast called it. The land out in the Midwest where the gas had rolled across the plains creating a swath of insanity that made New York Max look like a playground. That was what Snake was coming in from. Not only that but a deal gone wrong. He needed two things; a drink, ten drinks and some company.

Ambrosia was the place for both. They collected the good liquor made before things went to shit and had girls that always fit Snake's bill. Sure it was out of the way from his next destination but R&R was a necessity in his high stress world. He took a booth near the stage and stretched his legs out as he leaned back against the wall. The booth was comfortable and Snake managed to settle in before the waitress came by. She was all legs and Snake didn't hide his inspection of ever inch of them. He wasn't ashamed about what he was looking for and she smiled with just enough interest that he took a second look. She was a working girl and knew the score.

"Scotch, best shit you got."

She nodded and Snake watched her as long as he could in the crowd before turning his attention to the stage. It was a little early for the dancers, another hour or so. The drink came and he ordered a burger to make the stay that much more enjoyable. This had to be one of the few places left in the country where a good beef burger could be had despite the laws.

A different girl brought him his food but she wasn't quite as good looking. That was a disappointment. He was a little over eager but settled himself in to eat with the knowledge that soon enough he'd have his choice among a lot. They knew him here and if he wanted he could get it through bribery or force if he had to.

The burger gone and a few more drinks had passed. Snake was content and back to leaning against the wall. One leg was stretched out along the bench the other bent up with his elbow hooked over. He had a relaxed but dominant pose and people walking by didn't need to look twice to know who was settled in the half dark booth.

Finally the lights came on and the stage had every ounce of Plissken's attention. Five girls came out and Snake gave them a critical once over. They were all nice but the one nearly in front of him won out. Her legs were long covered in dark stockings and she wore a leather mini dress that hugged just the right places. She wasn't overly curvaceous but her full lips and the legs that should be registered weapons made up for any lack of hips and breasts she had. His eye worked up to her face and he smiled when they made eye contact. It was the sign he was interested in a private show when she was through.

She blew him a kiss and came over to his edge of the stage. It gave him an even better look. Her legs alone were worth the money he'd have to shell out for her company. She peeled off the top half of what he now realized was a skirt and bustier leaving just a lace top and push-up bra beneath. His eye tracked down the newly exposed skin smiling at the belly piercing and the hint of a tattoo hiding under the skirt. Snake wondered what the tattoo was before his eye drifted back up. She was a good dancer and Snake knew a good dancer was always good at other things. Her hips shifted against the pole and Snake felt the first hints of arousal. There was something about her as if she knew every one of his secrets and used them against him for some unknown purpose. She felt dangerous in some aspect and that did nothing to deter Plissken.

The dance seemed to go on too long and he was all but tempted to pull her off the stage. The drinking was hitting him and when combined with a few weeks free of female companionship Snake was ready to lash out. Eventually she did slide down from the stage. She reminded him of a cat slinking down the steps. It only reinvigorated the sense of danger. He felt like he was being stalked but ignored it. The other things on his mind were taking over his usual good sense. It wouldn't be the first time his lust got him in trouble.

She came over and slipped up on the table. Snake could hear the leather sliding across the table top but his eye was on her legs as she maneuvered her heels down onto the seat between his legs. It gave him an excellent profile view of her legs against the light of the stage. She leaned forward and took the drink from his hand sipping it and setting it on the table beside her, on the far side beyond his reach. She was teasing him. Not that he minded. Snake boldly reached across her lap to get his drink. It didn't pass his attention that she shivered and sucked in a breath when his chest came into contact with her legs. Snake looked up at her with all the "come get me" he could muster before settling back into his previous position.

Her eyes lingered just below the belt for a moment before she came down from her perch to rest in his lap. Snake knew what she was looking at, the fact he was already half hard and his endowments. He knew the score and didn't care. She took his drink again, sipped and set it aside. Snake felt just a hint of anger before manicured fingers found their way under his shirt.

"I've heard about you. You're Snake?" Her fingers were tracing out the raised edge of the cobra on his stomach as she spoke.

"Mmmhmmm." He answered taking a long drink of scotch. "Who are you?"

"Joan." She whispered leaning in very close with those full, candy apple painted lips.

"What have you heard about me?" Snake was not only curious but he liked watching her painted lips move and the way she squirmed a little on his lap when she had said his name.

"That you have it where it counts." Her long nails raked over the bulge in his pants causing Plissken to shift anxiously beneath her.

"That's what they all tell me." Snake smiled leaning just a bit closer to her lips. He was just as happy to play as she seemed. He wanted sex but there was nothing wrong with a healthy dose of foreplay. She shifted up his lap and came to rest on him. He could feel her ass pressing down on his cock and the throbbing it caused. She had to know how much he wanted her.

Her hands pushed farther up his chest as she leaned in brushing her lips to his. He took it and kissed her roughly driven by the insatiable desire he had to get in bed. She moaned and her nails dug in. Plissken pulled her closer, bit her lip and started kissing down her neck. In the back of his mind he wondered if she'd take him right here. He was in no mood to walk upstairs or to one of the private rooms. He felt the buckle on his gunbelt pop open and bit her over the pulse to tell her to keep going.

She shifted again and her leg came up. Her hand pressed his to her ankle and he needed no encouragement to stroke the stockings. They were silken and obviously good quality from Thailand or one of the other Asian countries that still produced them. He would have been lost in that perfect leg if the palm of her other hand hadn't pressed up his length. He hated the fact he was still in his pants. Her fingers came up, working the buttons on his BDUs as the other hand pushed his closer to the union of her legs.

Snake sucked in a deep breath hoping she would just straddle him right there in the booth. His hand was still moving on those silken stockings when he made a move to see if she was as hot over this as he was. His hand came to rest in the place that should have been warm, soft and wet only it wasn't. Snake's hand stayed there for a second until what was going on registered. Lust turned to a white hot hatred.

Snake recoiled in disgust and she barely had time to react before he shoved her full force out of the booth. He was on his feet, belt and first button of his pants undone. He didn't care. She was just getting up when he kicked her in the side. The metal spikes tore her open and the blood went to Plissken's head. He was too aroused and now that it was turned to rage he wanted death as much as he had wanted sex just a few seconds earlier.

People cleared as Snake bent down grabbing the whore by her… his throat. His hand clenched and he choked, gasping, but it was the look on her face that drove him to insanity. The damned bastard liked it. Snake stood there choking him uncertain of what to do. The twisted lust in Joan's expression repulsed him so much that Snake simply dropped her. Touching her made him feel sick inside.

"He played you baby." Snake's eye turned with malice on the woman beside him. It was his usual girl, one he trusted as much as anyone could trust a whore. Played? Snake replayed the scene in his mind that had just gone down. It was so blindingly obvious that he had been set up. The bastard must have thought he would be drunk enough to not care.

The bleeding dancer was on their feet and like everyone else with sense fleeing from Snake's presence. He pulled his revolver and aimed but the shakes from his rage blew the shot. It clipped her in the leg and she went down like a wounded animal. It pushed Plissken's predatory nature to the red and he came down on her like a tiger. Joan scrambled on the floor. The lust in her eyes was now tainted by cold fear. It roused Snake to attack. He grabbed hold of her arm and she twisted to get away. Snake heard the snap when he yanked her off her feet. Joan went down screaming. Her arm was bent at an angle so unusual that it no longer looked like an arm.

He kicked her again but this time it caught her in the throat. Spikes tore bloody gouges and the screaming was silenced. Other patrons were moving in to stop him but his burning hot gaze kept them at bay. Plissken turned his attention back down to the whore on the floor. Joan clutched her throat but the puddle beneath was growing at a rapid rate.

The fact she was bleeding out and dying too quickly infuriated him. He took a hand full of her hair and the wig pulled free. Disgust welled up from the depth of Plissken's stomach as he tossed it aside. That mass of disconnected hair reminded him that he had been scammed, cheated, lied to. Snake despised false fronts. On his second attempt he snatched a handful of the short real hair. His arm flexed and pulled her to shaky feet. Plissken heard a moan. It sounded like pleasure. His repulsion went into the red as his other hand took hold of her head. He put his shoulders and back into the torsion and heard the satisfying snap.

Snake let the dancer drop from his grasp. Murmurs started but Plissken was in no mood. He stepped nonchalantly over the body slumped over in the blood. He didn't care who he had killed but he did hope it would serve as a warning to anyone else thinking of trying that shit on him in the future. 


End file.
